A Friend in Need
by captainkodak1
Summary: A different stitch has come for Kim and Ron.


The Disney Company owns Kim Possible and all the characters of the show. I own this work of fiction.

**A Friend in Need. _Or Kim Possible: She can Do Anything _**

The Middleton Cheerleaders were having a late afternoon practice at the high school. They were short one of the members as she sat on the sidelines wearing a bandage around her ankle. Kim had sprained her ankle on their last mission when one of Dr. Drakken's weapons actually worked for once and shot down the plane that Kim and Ron were in. They were both injured when they had to jump from the plane as it crashed. Kim sprained her ankle, but considered herself luckiest of the two of them. She glanced over to her side at her best friend/boyfriend. He was leaning back against the bleachers in obvious pain. He had broken both arms in his fall from the plane. Both arms were in casts up to his shoulders. They had been the center of a lot of attention through the day as she helped Ron through the day. She could walk with the stiff brace on her leg with not too much trouble. But poor Ron didn't have the use of either of his hands. When they were in the lunchroom was when the worst kidding came as she had to feed Ron.

Bonnie of course had a field day with this. "AWWWWW, is'nt that Swweeeetttttt, Kimmie Cub is feeding Ronnie Poo his din din." She had said loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear and then went off laughing as only she could.

Ron could see the fire starting in Kim's eyes when he said "Amp down, Kim, I don't mind. I appreciate your help." Tara came up at that time. "K, why don't you take it easy, I take it from here." Tara moved in next to the two of them and started to help feed Ron. Pam, one of Kim's friends helped Kim to the side and went and got her something to drink. The two girls and a number of other students came and helped out the two teens as much as they could.

Kim really felt bad because Ron broke his arms keeping her from getting hurt. He had all but tossed her out of the plane then fell into the door as the plane started to cartwheel in the air. He _wasn't_ able to completely clear the plane and that is where his arms were broken.

Practice was nearly over when Kim noticed Ron get up and walk into the hallway. He was gone so long she became concerned and limped out into the hall to find out where he was. She found him standing outside of the men's room with a look of desperation on his face.

"Ron, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Ahh, Kim, I need help but I don't think this is possible for you." He said.

"Really, remember my motto, anything is Possible for a Possible." She said crossing her arms.

"Well, Kim" Ron said blushing. "I need to go to the bathroom and none of the guys are around. But if you are sure you can help."

The laughing expression on Kim's face dissolved as her face turned crimson with the realization as to what Ron was asking.

"I won't ask if I _wasn't_ desperate Kim but I am desperate." Ron moaned.

"Yeah, and what did I tell you about drinking so much at lunch." Kim said crossly.

"I know Kim, but pppllleeassse." Ron said.

"Ron, do you really expect me to go into the men's room with you and.. and.." Kim stammered.

"Weeelll, I did help that time when Shego got you all tangled in that net and it took time to get you out of it." Ron said. "And I did help you get your pants back up when you broke your leg skiing that time."

"Yeah, but all you had to do is close your eyes and fix my pants. I may have to ..to…I don't want to think about it." Kim said covering her face with her hands. Then Kim remembered the time that she and Ron had their brains switched and she felt the need to go to the bathroom. That was a new experience and one she would not soon forget. Then when she thought of Ron in her boby, his body's reaction to that thought even more unnerved her.

Kim looked at her partner and friend and realized he would not have asked her to do this if he really didn't need her and he did break his arms keeping her from getting hurt more.

Kim glanced up and down the darkened halls. No one was around and the cheerleaders were in the gym. The ladies room was on the other hall so no one had any reason to be coming this way. "Okay, Ron, I'll close my eyes and help but you will have to direct me some. And if this gets out, I swear those two broken arms will be the least of your worries."

Kim closed her _eyes_ and went into the men's room with Ron. As the door closed Kim's voice came out in the echo of the room. "Hold still, Ron, this zipper is not the easiest thing to do. Oh, man, if daddy ever…" The door closed and there was silence in the hall.

Later, the door opened as Kim helped Ron out of the door so that he would not bump his arms on the walls or doors. They were backing out as Kim spoke. "This would not have taken so long if..if…oh man Ron don't you have any control over that thing. I am ah..rather pleased that you find my touch so um… stimulating. But I swear Ron, you try this again and I'll be sure to put a diaper on…." Kim stopped speaking and backing up when she backed into something or someone standing in the darkened hall.

"What's up, KP, why did we sto.." Ron stopped talking when he turned around and nodded to Kim that she needed to turn around also. When Kim turned around she found that her face was inches from Mr. Barkin. He was the object that she had backed into as she helped Ron out of the Men's Room. Kim looked up at Mr. Barkin and gave a little laugh and wave. "Hello Mr. Barkin, uh…Ron needed some help and no one else was around and uh…I'll stop talking now." She said.

Mr. Barkin's face was red, which both teens knew was a bad sign. "Well, Mr. Stoppable, when you went out and came down this hall I figured there was only one reason that you would be coming this way. When you were gone so long I was worried that you might need .. ahem.. some assistance."

Mr. Barkin paused then looked at Kim. "But is appears that Miss Possible's reputation as being good with her hands has found a new meaning." Kim's face and almost her whole body appeared to blush.

"Miss Possible, it appears that you are really getting some "hands on" experience at assisting Mr. Stoppable here." Mr. Barkin said with a grin. "Interesting to see you taking your friendship with Mr. Stoppable to a new level. Hmmm, I believe that this would be a level 3 infraction of title 4, subchapter 3, paragraph c, of the student code of conduct, forbidding any PDA behavior. I believe the punishment for said infraction, is notification of parents, suspension for 10 days and depending on the level of infraction possible notification of law enforcement. "

Kim felt like crawling into the nearest hole and just hide. Ron felt like he should join her. They could both see their high school careers flying out the window. Ron could see himself crammed into one of Dr. Possible's spacecraft on the way to investigate a black hole. Kim envisioned herself grounded until age 30.

Mr. Barkin continued to stare down at the two teens who were giving excellent representations of stoplights they were both so red. Then Mr. Barkin sputtered and then broke into a hearty laugh. The two teens looked at each other and then at Mr. Barkin wondering if he had lost it.

"Ron, Kim," Mr. Barkin said wiping the tears away and laughing quietly. "I am sorry, but that was too good to pass up. Why don't you two call it a day and go home. Ron, from now on, come get me if you need any help and no one else is around."

Ron nodded and said "Okay, Mr. B."

Barkin then turned to Kim. "Kim, I am proud of you and Ron, because of what both of you do for this school and for all of us. I know that Ron's injuries were from helping you. You are apparently willing to do anything to help him, just as he was willing to get hurt preventing you from getting hurt. I also remember a young man on a certain ski trip who went a long way out of his way never to leave your side. It's good to see you two together and working together. Now both of you get out of here. I'll tell the team that Mr. Stoppable had to go home, and Kim's was hurting leg was hurting so she went home too. I do believe all I saw today was Kim waiting for Ron and I as we came out of the bathroom. So no rules were broken by one friend waiting for the other."

"Yes, sir" the two teens said with relief as they walked toward the door.

"Oh, Miss Possible" called Mr. Barkin as they reached the door.

"Yes, sir?" Kim answered turning back to face Mr. Barkin.

"Good job" Mr. Barkin called as he gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

I've had this one sitting around for sometime so I thought I would go ahead and post it. I came up with this "stitch" and wondered how it might go. Thanks to my freinds Jezrianna2 and continental-line for the comments and help with this one.It appears that these more mature fictions of mine are rather well received so I will continue them time to time. I am planning additional chapters to both of the "Bads". So be on the lookout. I have finished "I am Kim Possible" and am working on "I am Ron Stoppable", both will be posted Friday night after the movie. See all of you then. 


End file.
